Cookies Love
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: a Akari X Taiki fic from Digimon Xros Wars. The story about Taiki want to help Akari help cook since she can't cook, will he made it or not? Reviews are welcome!


Yay! Finally Another One-shot Akari X Taiki! this time theme about cooking XD Well, I can't describe more detail in cooking part because this fic about romance at all XD Hope you all enjoy this fic :D

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

ookies Love

Summary: Taiki want to help Akari cook since she's suck at cook. Will Taiki made it or failed?

Taiki daydreaming after finished practice basketball for next match. He daydreaming about Akari, his lovely manager and his childhood He staring Akari who washed his towel and preparing another stuff.

'Akari... we know since we little and she always take care of me...She mean everything to me... since we grow up, sometimes I got nervous whenever she's around... I can't confess my feelings now, I don't want ruin my precious friendship with her, I wonder what she think about me too... She's different from any the girl around me...I should give her a present or something that make her happy...' He lost in thoughts. Akari waved her hands in front of his face.

"Hey, Earth to TAIKI..."

"Eeekh! Akari!" he blushed.

"What are you doing? Don't waste time, the class will start soon, up up up!" she pushed him.

"Eeer...Akari...I haven't eat lunch..." he spoke.

"Fine.." she gave her lunch box.

"I already eat half, eat it Taiki..." she said.

"Thanks! You lucky have mother can cook, my mom sucks at it..." he said before ate it.

"Well, If I can cook I will make a bento for you..." she said as she look away. Taiki got his idea.

'Aha! I know what to do!'

After School was over, Taiki lead Akari to kitchen.

"Hey Taiki what are we doing!" she protested.

"I...I wnt to show you something!" he exclaimed.

'What is he tried to do? Is... he want to confess to...me?' she blushed.

"Here...' he showed the cook utensil and equipment.

'Maybe wait 10 years to make him confess...' Akari's sweat dropped.

"I will teach you how to cook..."

"WHAT! You don't believe I SUCK at cook! Are trying to mocking me!" irritated Akari.

"N-No! I didn't mean that!"

"Then what!"

"Because I want to help you..." he blushed. Akari deny to believe him but still nervous.

"I never ask you to help me..."

You do but please let me Akari... I will make you can cook!" he exited.

"Fine..."

"Okay, let try cook a simple dishes, how about a fried egg?"

"Yes yes..." she nodded. Taiki gave her the egg.

"Crack the egg like this..." he showed they way to her and Akari followed it. But still failed.

"Don't worry! Let try Again!" said Taiki optimistic.

-30 minutes later-

Finally Akari succeed crack the egg without failed.

"Now pour the egg to frying pan..." he said. Akari followed his instruction.

"Nah, that almost good!" cheered Taiki. But then Akari accidentally burned it.

"Woa woa woa! Water!" panicked both of them. Taiki grabbed bailer and fill it with water and finally he blow out the fire. Taiki took her burnt fried egg and ate it.

"Uhm... the taste is not ba but we still need more practice..." he said with fake smile he didn't want Akari's pride turn down if he honest the taste was horrible.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, suddenly Akari hugged him which make him blushed.

"Thanks Taiki..."

The next day Akari saw the kitchen room in school was taken by cookery club. She went home hopeless.

'I can't cook in there, they will laughing my failed dishes...' thought Akari. Suddenly Taiki popped out in front of her.

"Where are you going!" he asked.

"Waaa! You scare me to death!"

"Sorry!"

"I want to go home of course!" she said as ignored him.

"Wait!" he called her.

"What?" she turned her head to him.

"You can cook in my or your house if you can..." blushed Taiki.

"What?" she didn't believe it.

"As long you don't give up Akari, I will be your side..." he said with soft tone. Akari blushed.

"Thanks Taiki..." she smiled to him.

-2 hours later-

"Tada! You finally made a fried rice!"

"Yeah but..." she unsure with her burnt dishes. Taiki took it.

"Don't judge by cover let's tr-" he ate it and feel the super horrible taste.

"Ukh...this taste can't describe by a word! This magnificent!" he said with fake happy tone. Akari look at him suspicious.

-3 days later in Akari's house-

"Sorry I'm messing your kitchen,..." bowed Taiki to Akari's mother who giggled about them.

"It's okay..." she smiled.

"Urrgh...Taiki we need to stop doing this useless activity... I'm still suck, right?" said Akari with serious tone.

"But if you serious and never give up, you can Akari!"

"Please leave me alone..." she said as she went to her room. Taiki hopeless went out from house and bowed once again to her mother.

At night Her mother approached to her. Akari let her enter her room.

"Akari..."

"I know mom, I will not do useless things again.."

"That not what I want to said...Taiki care you Akari..."

"What? How? When?" she surprised.

"Taiki likes you,Akari..." she teased her.

"B-But why he didn't tell me that he likes me?"

"maybe because he thought you think you just friend with him and scared ruin your friendship, Akari..." she explain to her.

"Uh... what I should do now?"

"Tomorrow Go on apologize okay? I wont mind you practice again..." she smiled.

"Thanks mom..." she hugged her.

The next day Akari walk toward Taiki who was open his locker.

"Taiki..." she spoke. Taiki surprised an moved awkward.

"Ur...Hello Akari!" he tried like usually.

"Look I want to apologize,Sorry for yesterday and I hope you still want to help me..." she said with sad tone, Taiki wrapped his arms around her necks.

"It's okay! Let's try from beginning!" he exited and they heading to class.

-At break time-

Akari was walking from canteen toward her class but stopped when a bunch of girls stand in her way.

"Uh...Excuse me..." said Akari nervously. She feel the girls gave her death glare.

"Yeah you can excuse but THERE NO EXCUSE to get our Taiki!" she shouted at her.

"Yeah, a girl like you didn't deserve with him!"

'Oh God...crazy fan girls...' thought Akari disappointing and scared.

"A loser like you should get rid! you vixen!" said the another. Akari can't take it and wanted to run away.

"Oh, go on runaway like a loser!" said the leader, Ayumi. Akari stopped her track and look at her.

"Fine! I will deal with you!" she yelled at her.

"Ohohoho! Fine! Then let's cook match! If I win You're not allowed to be in his side again and if you win I will leave you alone!" she taunted.

"Good! That the deal!" said Akari, they finally leave her alone. Taiki was looking for her and finally find her.

"Akari! I've been looking for you!"

"Sorry, I was...being disturbed..." she nervous explain to him.

"Huh?"

"Look, Tomorrow I will match with the queen of this school, Ayumi, I just can't let her mocking me all the time and without realize I accept her challenge, I'm doomed!" Akari panicked.

"Hey hey! Calm down! I'm in your side! It's okay!" he calm her down.

"So what I gonna to do!"

"It's okay let me help you..." cheered Taiki as he smiled to her.

At home Taiki teach her the best recipe he had and practice har in one night Akari still hasn't stopped practice.

The next day after school finished, The student gathered and watch competition between Akari and Ayumi. When the it started in the middle Akari work she saw Taiki sneaked enter an gave her a secret ingredients.

"What are you doing?" she panicked with small voice.

"Shuuush! Someone can heard us here use this..." he shoved it to her.

"Why? that cheating!"

"You know what, this recipe is made for you,Akari..." he smiled as he cupped her hands as she blushed.

She finally made it on time and time to compare it.

Ayumi show her delicious and nice looking cake while Akari show her look like failed and burned cake. But when they taste both of them, Akari's cake was the most delicious.

Akari jumped as happiness she's win and Ayumi stormed off because she was lose and ashamed. At the end of competition, Akari and Taiki walking to home together.

"That was Awesome! Akari!"

"Yeah...thanks to you..."

"I can't believe what I say in her face! very awful!" he said as he laughing.

"Actually I want to give you something..." she said with nervous tone.

"Uh...What?" he said with bit nervous as he look at her.

"I know you forget about today..." she said as she gave him a love shape box with re stripped blue ribbon an goggle picture. Taiki blushed.

"Uh...today?" said Taiki clueless.

"Ukkh! You're too innocent! Today was VALENTINE DAY and that why I give you this!" frustrated and embarrassed Akari. Taiki took it softly.

"Uh...Thanks...Akari...I-I just surprised you actually give this to me...I-I" said Taiki nervously. Akari waiting his next word. 'What I should tell her? Should I confess her now?' thought Taiki.

"I Love you..." he finally said thw words that Akari had been waiting.

"Oh My God...I thought I must wait 10 years to heard you confessed..." she cried at happiness and finally hugged him.

"I love you too,Taiki I've been waiting..." she said as she kissed him. Taiki was surprised but finally kissed her back.

They Never Thought Cooking Together Was Beginning Of Their Love Story.

THE END

Yaaaay! Finally I done it, fiuh! School make me busy :( I wish I can brought my laptop to school so I can write while in break time, but well yeah lucky I have new friends ^_^ Reviews please as you can and DO NOT SPAMMING!


End file.
